


Learn how to read me

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has a weakness for dangeours, enigmatic women. Rose Tyler has a weakness for dangerous, enigmatic, brilliant men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn how to read me

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr.

The first time Rose Tyler met Sherlock Holmes was more than unexpected.

She was just running down the coffee shop opposite of the Torchwood building when she kinda ran into him on the street.

The man just cursed under his breath and didn't pay Rose the least bit of attention.

„Rude", she whispered as she walked up to the coffee shop front and went in to order, the encounter forgotten as suddenly as it had happened.

The second time Rose Tyler met Sherlock Holmes was on a Torchwood mission.

A few people had miraculously gone missing in the woods outside of London and she and her team were assigned to find out what and if something alien was happening there.

With branches cracking under her feet Rose made her way through the forest. They had decided to split up, so the search would go faster.

Her torch lifted before her she went on when suddenly she caught sight of another light cutting through the pitch black darkness that resided in the forest.

„Hello?", she shouted into the woods. „Is there anyone there?" The light came closer but no-one answered. Rose got her gun from her belt. After all you could never be careful enough.

As the light came closer the outline of a man became visible. He was wearing a long coat and as they walked towards each other, she could make out a blue scarf and a pale face. He didn't seem dangerous and definitely human.

Finally standing in front of each other Rose gasped. „It's you!", she said. The man cocked a brow. „You ran into me at Canary Wharf last week!"

The man smirked. „Well, I would say you ran into me, Ms. Tyler." His voice was deep, much deeper than she had expected from the youthful face.

„Why do you know my name?", she asked. This man was definitely suspicious. „I know a lot of you Rose Tyler, daughter of Pete and Jacqueline Tyler , who miraculously appeared a year and a half ago. It was said you had been studying abroad for all your life to be purposefully kept out of the spotlight, but that isn't true, is it? You came a long way, that is true, a foreign country even. Bad Wolf Bay in Norway, if I remember correctly. But that wasn't where you original came from, am I right? You just appeared out of nowhere. There were no records whatsoever about your existence to be found. Nowhere.", the man told her all that in a speed that would have even made the Doctor jealous and Rose was creeped out and intrigued at the same time.

„Who are you?", she asked, coming towards him until they were just mere inches apart.

"Sherlock Holmes", he simply said, his steel-blue eyes never leaving hers.

Rose laughed. "Never heard a better joke before! No really, tell me: Who are you and how do you know me?"

Sherlock looked confused, even a bit annoyed. No-one had ever reacted to his name like this woman had, it just made her more interesting though. "I am Sherlock Holmes. Consulting Detective."

This time Rose didn't laugh though, she eyed him from head to toe. "Alright, say I believe you. What do you want from me?" Sherlock put a step forwards and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You are a mystery to me Ms. Tyler and I intend to discover it."

Sherlock's breath tickled Rose's cheek and neck and the low tone send shivers down her spine. When Sherlock backed off, she had to regain her composure first. But before she could even form an answer in her mind, her attention got caught by her communicator coming to life: "Rose we found it! We're north-west from where we parked the SUV. Come immediately!"

"Understood!", she answered and she looked up to where Sherlock had stood just seconds ago. He had already vanished into thin air. Shaking her head, she headed off to find her team.

The third time Rose Tyler met Sherlock Holmes was at 221b Bakerstreet.

After the encounter in the forest she had done her research and had found Sherlock's homepage: "The Science of Deduction."

She still couldn't wrap her head around as to how Sherlock Holmes could actually exist in this universe, since he was a fictional character to begin with. But she easily gave up trying to figure it out, the Doctor would say: "It was wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey."

But since she knew Sherlock Holmes was a genius (she had read the books when she was in school after all), it was no surprise when the moment she stepped into the flat of the consulting detective, he greeted her with the words: "Hannah Baxter? Really? Couldn't you come up with a better name? How boring."

Rose smirked and took the arm chair, opposite the one Sherlock was sitting in. "Well why would I use a more creative name, when you would figure me out in an instant anyway?", she answered coolly.

Sherlock shifted in his chair until he said on the very edge of it and rested his elbows on his knees Palms pressed together he stared at Rose without shame. Rose held his gaze, trying to show the other that she was not remotely afraid of him, but as time passed she felt like she got sucked in by his eyes.

Today the colour was different from the steel-blue she had seen in the forest. It was more like a mix of a warm blue and green, sort of like the swirl of a galaxy, she had visited with the Doctor a very long time ago.

She didn't know how much time passed until Sherlock grunted in frustration, but didn't take his eyes off her for a second. "Why can't I read you?", he whispered, not even sure himself why he did so in the first place.

Rose grinned evilly and scooted forward on her armchair as well until their knees were almost touching. "Maybe you have to learn how to first", she answered in a seductively voice.

The fourth and the five time Rose Tyler met Sherlock Holmes was in a rather different fashion than the meetings before, but they were enjoyable nonetheless.


End file.
